


Just Deserts

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [32]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Biting, Burglary, Collars, Come Inflation, Feral Behavior, Injury, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Somewhat, Stockholm Syndrome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Leon has watched the mansion and its owner for days. When it looks like the owner is leaving for some time, he takes his chances. It's not his lucky day, and the owner has his own ideas of punishment.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Windie | Arcanine
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

The mansion was silent when Leon entered. He'd climbed through one of the upper windows where the locks were not fortified, making them easy to open with light tools. He'd watched the mansion for a few days. The owner was an older man who kept to himself, the staff hired leaving the mansion at nightfall. It was the perfect opportunity - with the loan sharks after him, Leon had to make some cash as fast as he could. A break-in like this would make him lots, maybe even enough to keep some of the bounties after getting rid of his staggering debt.

Breathing out softly, he looked around. He was in a nice parlour, but despite the rich furniture, he didn't see any promising loot to take with him. He kept going, steps light and breath calm.

He didn't notice the large shadows until a deep, rolling growl sounded close by and behind him.

Tensing up, Leon turned around, coming face to face with a hulking Arcanine. The beast was massive, towering over the slender burglar, with rippling muscles under the bright, orange fur. A second growl joined the first when another Arcanine stepped around a corner, sharp teeth bared. Strings of saliva were dripping down from both beast's muzzles, eyes aflame and set on the intruder who backed up with a gasp.

"Don't move."

The voice sounded cold and gravely. Leon startled but kept still as his eyes flew towards the older man, dark hair and beard greying. He was around Leon's size, who was five foot ten, similarly dwarved by his hulking Pokemon who were making place for their owner. But where Leon was slim and athletic, the man was pudgy and soft, clad in an expensive suit that spanned a bit over the belly. Golden rings glinted at his fingers and the cane in his hand was tipped with silver.

"What do we have here?"

Leon licked his lips, eyes frantically moving about. One of his hands twitched in a nervous tick and it caused one of the Arcanine to growl even louder, body tensing as if ready to pounce. The young man flinched, face going pale and eyes wide, which made the old man chuckle. "Don't worry. They won't attack until I tell them so," he said, sounding pleased. His eyes were cold as they roamed over Leon, taking in his apparent fear and growing panic. "A burglar, hm? I haven't had one of you in ages. What should we do with him, my dears?"

He reached out to the closest of his Pokemon, scratching lightly over the fluffy mane. The Arcanine was leaning into the touch, but its glowing eyes never left Leon. "Should we call the police, hm? Or should we let him go?"

Leon sucked in a breath - the police would be bad. Very bad. He didn't dare hope for the man to let him go, however - there was a cruel glint to his eyes when they met Leon's, one that sent a shiver down his spine.

"At least he's not stupid," the man chuckled again before stepping forward. "What's your name, boy?"

Wetting his lips again, Leon swallowed before finding his voice. "I'm... Leon, Sir," he said hesitantly, hoping to sound at least somewhat polite. His accent was definitely lower class, not the rich and classy one the man in front of him possessed.

"Leon," the man repeated slowly as if tasting the name on his tongue. He hummed and let his eyes roam over Leon's body again before settling on his face. "Leon, Leon, Leon," he said before turning halfway back. "I think I won't call the police. But I can't let you go like this. You know, I do hate scum like you - leeching off of other people's hard work. Let me teach you a lesson."

His words were cold and mocking and Leon knew, he _knew_ that whatever 'lesson' that man had in store for him, it would be worse than jail time. Paling even further, his body moved almost on its own, dashing away from him and his Pokemon. But of course, he wasn't fast enough. It took the beasts only two leaps before he was tackled and thrown to the floor, one heavy paw settling on him, tipped with sharp claws that dug into his clothes and skin. Leon gasped, swallowing a cry - the weight increased as the Arcanine leaned forward, head lowered to growl and snarl at its prey.

"Tsk." Steps closed in, disrupted by the _tok, tok_ of the silver-tipped cane. "Do you really think I'd let you run off, scum? I told you I'd teach you a lesson, didn't I? Drag him with you, Darling. Sweetheart, you'll keep an eye on him as well." The Arcanine howled their obeyance. Leon _did_ cry out when one of the Arcanine, Darling, grabbed him by one leg, teeth piercing both his pants and his skin. He was then dragged across the floor after the man who was walking in the front - behind them, the second Arcanine named Sweetheart followed with a stalking grace.

He was brought into a room on the same floor. It was outfitted like a sitting room, the hard-wood floor covered in a soft rug. The only furniture was a couch, an armchair and a low coffee table. On one wall was a cold fireplace, across it a closed window. Darling let go of Leon's leg, who promptly scrambled away from the beasts, breath quick and panicked as he tried to gather his bearings.

"What do you want from me?" he asked the man with a high-pitched voice, his breath hitching up when he saw how he closed the door and turned a key. "Please, just... call the police! You don't have to do this!"

"I don't? Of course I 'don't' have to do this, silly boy. But I _can_. I think it will do you good to learn that actions do have consequences. You're the one who broke into my house, after all." With a small, sickly smile, the man walked towards the armchair, his Arcanine circling Leon. Sitting down, his belly straining the cut of his expensive suit, he watched Leon shivering on the floor, one leg of the pants slightly torn and covered in saliva. "Aren't they such good dears?" he then mused, eyes flickering to his hulking Arcanines who were still baring their teeth at Leon. "Very obedient. I trained them myself since they were little Growlithe. But sometimes they do get a bit... temperamental. I never castrated them."

Leon sucked in a harsh breath, followed by a surprised shout when Darling, slightly bigger and more muscled, shoved his large head against him and made him topple over. Teeth caught into his sweatshirt and with one, powerful move of his head, the Arcanine ripped a large strip off of him.

"I used to pay people to take care of their needs. It's quite lovely to watch. Only that lately, it has been hard to get volunteers." The old man was watching with a slightly tilted head, eyes keen on the scene in front of him. Shifting in his seat, his voice dropped a bit lower.

"Stop them!" Leon shouted, trying to push Darling away, but the Arcanine continued to rip into his clothes. More than once, the teeth grazed his skin, so much so that Leon had to stay still for the last bit when the Arcanine bit through his pants, leaving the young man lying naked on the rug, only covered in a few shredded pieces of fabric and some bleeding cuts across his body. "No, no, don't, please!" he begged - both Darling and Sweetheart were sniffing him now, snouts prodding his naked limbs roughly. A shuddered cry escaped him when Sweetheart started licking his ass, trying to nuzzle his large head between his thighs that Leon was pressing close together.

"I'm not going to deny them their special treat," the owner laughed. Leon had a hard time keeping the Arcanine's away from his genitals, flinching away from their hot, wet tongues. To his horror, he could see Darling's cock pushing out of his pouch. "They didn't have a good bitch to breed for months now. It's getting harder to keep control over my dears. You'll do good, I think."

Leon's head turned around, mouth gaping in shock and denial. But when he looked at the old man, he chocked on a horrified scream - there he was, lounging in his armchair, his pants open and fat cock in hand. He was _hard_ , stroking himself slowly, a hungry look in his eyes and a cold smile on his lips.

"You sick bastard!" Leon shouted, but he couldn't get away. Darling was pushing him onto his stomach and then he felt sharp, deadly teeth around his neck. A low growl had Leon's whole body tense up and the teeth pulled. He couldn't struggle against it - he _had_ to get up and on his hands and knees, or else those teeth would tear his neck apart. He sobbed when he felt the tip of a massive Arcanine cock slide between his ass cheeks. Darling mounted him, heavy and powerful, his front legs keeping the young man in place as he lined up.

Then the Arcanine thrust forward, and Leon _screamed_. It hurt, hurt, hurt as that throbbing, fat cock punched through his tight muscle, carving out a place inside him with ruthless force. He could hear the excited laughter of that sick pervert, could _see_ the old man licking his lips as his face flushed from lust. He was masturbating to the sight of Leon getting raped right in front of him, and Leon could do nothing to get out, not with Darling's teeth pressing into his neck as the Arcanine pressed his cock deeper into his human prey. It burnt so much that Leon couldn't help but cry, trying to just bear it.

It felt like it would never stop going deeper and deeper, filling him up like nothing else before. He could feel the stretch of his belly from the sheer mass of hot, throbbing meat up his abused ass. And then, when Leon thought he'd surely pass out, Darling stopped going deeper - he was pulling out now, which was just as bad, only to slam back inside, and again, and again.

Each powerful thrust pushed another scream out of Leon's throat. His whole body rocked forward with the motion as he was fucked by the Arcanine, the canine cock pistoning in and out of him without a stop in sight. The heat racing through Leon's body was just as bad as the pain and stretch, his arms and legs shivering from exhaustion after just a few minutes of mindless pounding. The beast was thoroughly enjoying himself, hot saliva drooling out of his open muzzle and over Leon's gripped neck. Sweetheart was circling them, his own massive cock fully out of his pouch as he watched his brother fucking Leon, clearly wanting a go as well.

He'd have to wait for longer, though, because when Darling came, he came deep within Leon's abused body, cock lodged well and fully in his ass. Leon's eyes widened and a strangled cry escaped him when he felt the swell of that knot stoppering his ass fully. Cum, hot and fresh and _so much of it_ , spurted out of Darling's cock with no way of escape. He could feel it fill him up as Darling crouched down, pressing Leon onto the floor and almost burying him underneath him, cock firmly knotted in place.

Through the haze of shock and pain, he could hear the delighted laughter of the owner of the beasts. He had stood up and came over, a bit awkward with his rock-hard boner. Leon stared up at him with disgust and desperation, startled when he knelt down right in front of his face.

"That's it," he said, hand slowly stroking his twitching cock. His fat glans was moist from his precum - he was close too, Leon noticed numbly. He could only moan when the man grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. "That's your place. You'll make a good addition to my pack, boy. A pretty breeding bitch for my dears."

Leon sobbed, his voice too hoarse for words - he'd spent himself with screaming for it to stop, for someone to help.

"Shhh," the man said, his grip on Leon's hair tight and painful. He shifted closer and pressed his wet glans against Leon's cheek, letting his swollen cock slap against it. "You'll learn to be a good, obedient bitch. Now, Darling will need a bit to calm down again, but I'm sure Sweetheart is eager to try out your bitch hole as well. Let me just- welcome you into the family." His hand moved faster now, fingers digging into the fat shaft of his cock as he jerked himself off. He came with a grunt, his thick cum landing right onto Leon's face in sticky strings. Groaning, the man milked himself to the last drop, which he smeared off on Leon's chin.

"Let me get a nice collar for you, bitch," he said hoarsely and stood up again, a bit shaken from his orgasm. "Keep a good eye on him, dears - we'll keep him," he told his Arcanines, who had been watching the scene with keen eyes. Darling gave a woof which shook through Leon's whole body.


	2. Chapter 2

The owner was still gone when Darling's knot started to shrink enough for the Arcanine to slip out, cum spurting out of Leon's gaping asshole. But Sweetheart was ready, taking over where Darling had left off and not minding the cum squelching out of Leon when his cock pressed into the gaping hole.

The thrusts started anew, but this time, it was more than Leon could handle. His mind was slipping, his body aching and pained, the constant push and pull into his defenceless body just too much to bear for him. He blacked out when Sweetheart grabbed his neck with his fangs to prop Leon into a better position for the Arcanine to fuck.

\---

It was the bone-deep aching that came back first. Leon didn't have the luxury of those first sweet seconds of not knowing anything - he could hear the panting of the beasts and the smell of blood and sex was in his nose. Groaning softly, he turned his head away, not wanting to see, not wanting to be awake.

That's when he felt it - the tight grip of something made out of leather around his throat, and the tugging.

"Get up, bitch," a familiar voice, cruel and delighted, said. A harsher tug on the collar followed, making Leon whimper as he tried to get onto his feet. He could feel the Arcanine around him shift in their positions and he was terrified what they would do to him should he not obey.

But just as he managed to push his shaking limbs up, the flat end of the cane hit his side and he toppled over again. A sharp pain shot from his ass all the way up his spine and he howled and tried to curl away.

"Stupid bitch," the voice spat. Leon opened up one eye and saw the mansion owner standing in front of him, pants in place again and the leash in his other hand. "Don't you know how to move? On your hands and knees, like a proper pet."

Humiliation and rage clashed with pain and terror. He wanted to punch the sick bastard's face in, wanted to claw and bite and strangle him like the animal the man saw him as. But the growling of the beasts didn't let him - his body tensed in response, still remembering vividly the rape and the biting and the _pain_ , so he swallowed his screams, even when the tears stung in his eyes.

It was hard to move at all, even on all fours. Each movement made him feel the crusted cum staining his inner thighs and still-gaping asshole, with more dripping out from inside him where both Arcanine had shot out their load. Leon was soon sobbing again as the man made him crawl out of the room and through the corridor, Darling and Sweetheart following closely, sometimes sniffing his marked hole. Leon flinched away at first, but each time the man would smack him with the cane, telling him to hurry up. So on they went until they reached a lavish bedroom. It was obviously the Master bedroom of the mansion, with an adjacent bathroom to it. It was in there the man led him, ordering him to climb into the tub.

"Good, now hold still for a bit. You're far too filthy - my dears really enjoyed themselves with you, didn't they?" The old bastard leaned his cane against a wall and grabbed the showerhead. He started to hose down some of the cumstains away from Leon's ass, the water thankfully only lukewarm. Leon felt sick as he listened to the heavy panting of the owner, flinching away from his rough hand rubbing away at his thighs.

"Oh, you don't like that? Well, do it yourself then!" A smack landed on Leon's ass, making him swallow a cry. With shaking fingers, he started to clean himself up, but every touch to his asshole was another wave of pain. It took them a long time until the man was satisfied and had him climb out of the tub, soaking wet. Grabbing a towel, the bastard started to roughly towel him dry, which stung on the bite marks around Leon's shoulders and neck. When he came to Leon's rear end, the young burglar choked on a curse - the man was taking his sweet time rubbing the towel against his balls, fat fingers squeezing them through the fabric before moving on to Leon's soft cock. When that didn't get a reaction out of Leon, the man gave up on it and got up to get a jar from one of the drawers. It was filled with a thick paste that the bastard smeared over Leon's gaping hole, pushing two fingers in to get it inside as well. It felt cool and weird, but just after a few moments, Leon could feel how a numb feeling spread across his rear and numbed the pain. Then the bastard pulled him back out of the bathroom, where Darling and Sweetheart had lied down on a giant, exquisite pet bed next to the king-sized Master bed.

"Here's your bitch, my dears. Make sure he doesn't do something stupid, yes?" He told them. Darling was wagging his tail as he shifted around, making space between him and his brother. Unleashing him, but letting the collar on, the owner pushed the naked burglar between the two Arcanine, both pressing close against their newest toy. Then he undressed himself, revealing his pudgy, soft body. He was hairy - thick, greying dark hair covered his chest and legs, more so around his cock and up to his belly button. With a last glance at Leon, a sick smirk on his lips, the man climbed into his comfortable bed.

\---

He spent the rest of the night falling in and out of sleep, his mind battling between the utter exhaustion he felt and the fear that wanted him to stay alert. It was hot between the two Arcanines who were snoring softly, pressing in from both sides. In the early morning hours, the exhaustion finally won the fight and Leon drifted into a disturbing dream.

He woke from the sounds of rustling and murmuring. Darling had moved one heavy paw over him, snout pressing against his battered neck. Leon shuddered softly and peeked over Sweetheart's body, watching the sick bastard going through a drawer of his dresser, a loose robe thankfully covering him up. He was talking into a phone, but Leon couldn't understand what was said. When the call ended, the bastard pulled two items out of the drawer before turning around.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, good."

Leon's eyes widened when he saw what he was holding. Instinctively he drew away, trying to push himself further back, but Darling was in the way, waking up from Leon's fussing. "Don't," the burglar rasped, eyes wide. "No, don't, just- I did it, I was punished, I'm so sorry! I won't do it again, I'll never try to steal from you again, just don't-"

"Shhh," the bastard made as he crouched in front of the pet's bed. One hand started scratching Sweetheart, who was opening his eyes to see what was going on. "It's no use. Now, be a good bitch and open your mouth. Or do you want to entertain my dears this early in the morning?"

Leon flinched back at the threat. His ass didn't hurt much anymore, what with the medicine that the bastard had applied yesterday. He didn't want the beasts to have their way with him again. Never, ever again. Swallowing down further protest, he shakily obeys and opens his mouth. He wanted to puke when he saw the way the bastard was eyeing his open lips, a soft grunt escaping him. He was sick, sick and disturbing and cruel, taking pleasure in placing the bright red gagging ball on Leon's face, pulling the straps tight. Next, the bastard had Leon raising his hips to get better access to his ass.

"Looks better already," he said, fingers fumbling on the still loose hole. Leon shuddered, already leaning away. "I'll get you more balm later. I have to do some work this morning, but I'll be back for some breakfast for all of you." He patted Darling and Sweetheart before his hand stroked over Leon's bruised asscheek. Before he got up, however, he strapped on the last object, a tailed buttplug with leather straps to hold it inside. "Now you look like a proper bitch, boy," he said, the satisfaction prominent in his voice. "Come, Darling. You can come with daddy. Sweetheart, dear, make sure our little bitch doesn't try and take off his presents."

Sweetheart yipped, tongue lolling. But Leon knew what kind of beast this was. Knew that to try to go against the man would have him punished harshly.

\---

Sweetheart had cornered Leon by the time the man came back. Hours had gone by, leaving the Arcanine restless and Leon weak from hunger. He was almost glad for the bastard to finally be there - Sweetheart had started to sniff and prod him again, just like the night before, which had Leon in a right panic and trying to huddle away from the beast. His skin was already covered in saliva and the Arcanine wouldn't stop licking him as he got more and more excited.

When the bastard let out a sharp whistle, however, Sweetheart pulled back.

"It's rare to see them so excited," the man said, stepping into the bedroom. He was carrying a tray with a dog bowl on it, ignoring the way Leon was gasping for breath and shaking. "It only shows what a fine breeding bitch you are. Come, food is ready."

It took him two whacks of the cane and the leash to pull him out of his corner, but after a few minutes Leon was kneeling in front of the silver dog bowl filled with a mash of oats, fruits and nuts soaked in water. At least it wasn't whatever the Arcanine where feeding on outside of the room after the bastard had let Sweetheart out. The distance from the Arcanines had Leon calm down a bit, enough so for his hunger and thirst to take over. It numbed the humiliation he felt when he bowed down to eat from the bowl like some kind of animal, hastily swallowing down the food.

"My, you're a messy eater," the bastard said as he knelt behind Leon on the floor. The burglar could see the jar in his hand - it was the one with the medicine. He winced when the buttplug was pulled out of him, leaving his hole gaping. But it didn't hurt anymore. Whatever was in that balm, it was working fast.

Humming, the man applied more of it, this time not hasty, however. Using his fingers, he massaged the balm right in, fat fingers slipping easily into his abused hole. "They really did a number with you, didn't they?" he marvelled. It made it hard for Leon to keep eating - both the sensation of those prodding fingers and the husky voice of the bastard had his stomach turning and revolting. "You must have a magnificent bitch hole to fuck. No wonder Sweetheart was so persistent."

The fingers kept moving in and out with sickening ease. Leon tensed up, heart racing, when yet more balm was applied to his rear end. This time, the bastard's hands were massaging and kneading the medicine onto his bruised ass cheeks, fat fingers digging greedily into his perky, young flesh.

"I wonder...," he said, and that was definitely lust in his voice. Leon remembered with a start how the bastard had looked down on him, cock in hand as he came. A soft whimper escaped his throat, which caused the man to suck in a breath, hands squeezing his ass tightly. "I should really make sure you're good for my dear boys. I should, right? What kind of parent would I be for my dears if I didn't?" His deep voice stumbled through the words. The hands pulled away, but now Leon heard rustling fabric and a zip being pulled down.

He tried to crawl away, shoving the half-empty bowl aside. But the man was faster, one hand grabbing his collar to jank him back. With a grunting shove, his hard cock slipped right into Leon's hot hole. The medicine numbed the pain and healed him up, but it did nothing to dampen the pressure of a cock inside him. He could still feel the disgusting heat and the way the bastard's cock throbbed and pushed and pulled as he started to rape the young man, one hand pulling at the collar while the other gave him a hard slap across the bum.

"You stay right here," he hissed, each word backed up by a hard, demanding thrust. He wasn't nearly as monstrous in size as his Arcanines, but the medicine and half a night's sleep had helped to pull Leon's hole at least a bit back in shape. It was enough friction for the man to enjoy as he fucked into him, his breath growing laboured and his groans and grunts loud un Leon's ears.

"Nnngh... oh, oh yes, such a good bitch, no wonder your new brothers took such a liking to you," he told Leon. His right hand was now alternating between harshly kneading his perky cheeks to giving him another resounding slap. "Don't worry, you'll learn to love your new place... yes, I'll teach you to _beg_ for more, you're my bitch now, you filthy scum, you are- nngh! So _good_!" He kept on talking, voice hoarse as he sped up his pace. It took him only a few minutes before he came, not bothering to pull out before. He leaned forward, his heavy weight bringing Leon down himself, and rutted against him as his cock spurted out his load. A few, lazy thrusts followed and then he pulled out, hurrying to fasten the buttplug right back in.

"Are you crying?" he then asked, and Leon nearly sobbed aloud at the utter delight in his voice. "Well, cry as much as you like. But first, you have some cleaning to do. Your filthy cum hole got your master all dirty." He yanked at the leash, pulling Leon towards him. Leon was then grabbed by a fistful of his hair, his head pulled down and against the bastard's cum-stained cock.

"Please, no," he choked, gasping for air as he was jostled around.

"Clean up your master's cock," the man told him, an angry tint to his voice, and Leon did it, shaking and crying as he licked the disgusting cum off from him. The bastard made him do it for long minutes, despite softening during the process. Only when he was satisfied did he release his painful hold, shoving Leon away from him.

"You'll learn," he promised the young man. "Believe me - I'll make you."

\---

He did learn. Days passed, and then weeks. It was a long, painful process in which Leon felt himself break again and again. He couldn't say how often he tried to run away, only to be caught and punished for that. He was punished for a lot of things - refusing to eat his food, refusing to beg for breeding. Not walking right, not coming fast enough when called, not being silent enough when ordered - for each rule-breaking, he was punished until he stopped trying.

Worse yet, however, besides the days his owner allowed Darling and Sweetheart to breed him, were the moments he _did_ manage to get it right. It was the praise and the gentle hand patting him that got him. The rare moments where his owner wasn't raping him just as roughly as the beasts, but fucking him gently, with roaming hands and hot kisses and kind words. Leon hated the way his body responded to those nights, leaving him hard and needy and breathless as he came. He hated it when his owner took the time to heal him right up after a beating, berating him for being foolish. Hated the way those fat fingers lingered when combing through his hair, praising his good looks.

Because he started to crave those praises, if only because they didn't hurt him. So he behaved, which made his owner praise him more. More gentle touches and better food and kisses during sex. More time outside in the little hidden nook of the garden, enjoying the warm sun on his naked skin. Less time gagged and undisturbed naps. The more times he did something right, the rare the punishment came. Even letting the Arcanines mount him wasn't as much punishment anymore - cruel words and a hard cane descending on him were, however. It made Leon feel stupid and dumb. Wasn't it his fault that he got beaten? Wasn't it his fault for doing it wrong?

Wasn't it his fault for disobeying his master?

\---

"Look at you, taking up your brother's cock so fine," Master said breathlessly, watching Leon's body getting rocked forward with the momentum of Sweetheart mounting him. Leon was on his knees, body leant forward and mouth stretched around Master's cock. One heavy hand was combing through his hair, patting him every now and then as Leon moaned and slurped around the hot meat of the man, trying not to choke on it as his ass was pounded by the Arcanine's fat member. He was trembling, the heat cursing through his body that had long since gotten used to the length and girth of his furry brothers. "Such a good boy you are... come on, you can suck your Master's cock a bit deeper, can't you?"

He wanted to say "Yes, Master". Wanted to make sure his Master knew that he was good, that he was doing just fine. But his mouth was full. He could only hum as he swallowed down on the cock, feeling the cockhead slip right down his throat. Pride filled him - today, he wouldn't get punished. Maybe today, his Master would fuck him too - it always led to a night on the soft bed and a day out.

Memories of his stupid days were vague, now. He'd come here when it was summer. Now it was summer again, wasn't it?

His thoughts drifted off as he let his Master fuck into his throat while Sweetheart was gearing up for his orgasm. Now he had a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure about the ending, but eh. Some good old Stockholm Syndrom.
> 
> Requests/Prompts are appreciated. I take the liberty to deny requests that aren't my cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
